Happy Accidents 2 - An Amourshipping Sequel
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping sequel! (Shauna is too, but not like last time...) Taking place after Happy Accidents 1, Shauna tries to restore herself after suffering heartbreak from Ash. But she soon discovers some very interesting news: Serena is Kalos Queen! With Ash being Kalos Champion, the couple have been dubbed Kalos Royalty! Reviews Appreciated! Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**In Shauna's POV **

My tongue wrapped itself delicately around Ash's, caressing it longingly. But even as I kissed him, I could tell his mind was made up. I felt like I was stealing someone else's most prized possession, and I couldn't bear it. I broke the kiss and leaned against his chest, sobbing desperately. If it took crying to change his mind, I was willing to do it.  
>"Never let me go, Ash," I whispered between short breaths, "Stay by my side…please…" Ash kissed my forehead gently and pushed me away, filling me with dread. I knew it was over now and there was nothing I could do.<p>

I sniffed and stared at my feet as Ash calmly said, "Shauna, someday you'll find a guy who loves you for everything you are. You don't need to rely on your looks. If you'd shown me _this _you earlier, the _real _you, I might be thinking differently right now, but as it is…"

I nodded, thankful for Ash's kind and caring words, and smiled. I drew a deep breath and took a step back. "I understand, Ash."  
>Suddenly, Ash and the others began to disappear, one by one. I barely remembered this happening the last time, and I tried to preserve the moment. I ran and held onto Ash, hugging him with a salty glint in my eye. "Not yet, not yet…" I muttered to myself over and over. Ash tilted my head to meet his eyes and whispered tenderly, "I love you, Shauna." I cried uncontrollably, dropping to my knees in emotional exhaustion as Ash eventually dissipated into the wind, along with everyone else.<p>

"Shauna! Shauna!"

My eyes cracked open to see my mother shaking me awake. I pushed her off angrily, upset that she'd ruined the beautiful remnants of that day, four months ago.

"What, Mum?" I yelled aggressively. Mum backed off a little bit before reapproaching me carefully. "I…I heard you crying and I thought you might have a fever. So I came to check up on you, but you looked okay. All you were doing was crying and whispering the name _Ash_." I blushed slightly when I learned that I'd accidentally talked during my sleep. I just hoped I hadn't said anything…naughty.

"Oh. Um…okay…so, um…" I stuttered, trying to distract my mum by running a hand through my hair.

Mum smiled at me and asked, "Hey, I know you probably don't want me intruding on your…_personal _life…" She made Bunnelby ears when she said _personal_. I rolled my eyes. "…but I was going to ask; that Ash you kept saying, that wouldn't happen to be Ash _Ketchum_, would it?"

I gasped. _How did she…oh my Arceus. She probably got Aunty Jenny to track him down and investigate him, or something._ I decided to push further, out of curiosity, and nodded. Mum clapped her hands together and grinned.  
>"Oh, I knew it! I <em>knew <em>you'd been watching Pokémon Showcases again!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?" Mum pulled me out of bed excitedly and rushed me downstairs, sitting me down on the couch. She pointed at the TV, which was broadcasting some sort of Pokémon talk show. They were talking about Aria's Braixen evolving into a Delphox during her 6th Gym Battle yesterday.

The topic of Aria made me feel a little bit uncomfortable, because Mum knew that I hadn't really had anything to do with Showcases since…Ash. I'd lost all ambition to finish my quest to become Kalos Queen, just because I didn't want it anymore. All I wanted was Ash, but sadly, he didn't want me. Most of that was my fault, and I realised that quickly, but I never really got over it, or him. From memory, I'd won two official Pokémon Showcases before quitting, but they were still eligible for use until the end of this year. But it was already the last day of October, and with one official Showcase per month and the Grand Showcase on the 23rd of December, my only chance to become Kalos Queen this year would be in November. But I wasn't really worried about that, because I still had no excuse to try again.

My mother's eager voice broke me out of my trance when she cried, "Oh! This is it, Shauna! Look!" I looked over at the TV to see a live advertisement for the last Showcase for this year, broadcasting from outside the Lumiose Tower. _Humph. Of course this is what Mum wanted to show me. Won't she ever stop? _I asked myself. I saved myself the pity and forced myself to watch the entire ad.

It was basic stuff, just dates and times for different towns' Showcases, until a familiar face popped up onto the screen. She was wearing a blue and white sleeveless shirt with frilly white wrist bangles, with a matching blue and white skirt, but that didn't concern me right now.

My jaw dropped as Serena herself spoke, "…and if you're competing in the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase, you'll be in for a treat!"

Mum muttered, "Hey, isn't that…?"  
>"Shhh!" I held an index finger to Mum's face to signal to her that I wasn't interested in what she had to say right now. At first, I was just a bit shocked at Serena's surprise appearance on TV, but suddenly I was much more shocked to see the second familiar face walk on screen. He was wearing an identical outfit to Serena's, matching the colours <em>perfectly <em>to correspond with Serena's outfit. But, that also didn't concern me right now.  
>"That's right, Serena!" Ash exclaimed. My jaw was now on the floor, I swear. Mum attempted to say something, but I shushed her again. I <em>had <em>to hear every word.

"If you're gonna be at the Lumiose City Showcase, you'll be lucky enough to be judged by me and Serena, Kalos _royalty_!"

Serena tutted, "Oh, Ash! You shouldn't be so brash, you know."

Ash chuckled, "Come on, Serena. You know I don't really mean it. It's just for the cameras! That "director" guy over there said that this is how the Kalos Champion should act."

Serena put her hands on her hips and pouted, "So, how is the Kalos Queen supposed to act, Mr Director Man?"

A short, chubby man stumbled in front of the camera next to Ash and Serena and laughed heartily. "Oh, these two! Always so funny. But, anyway, it's true! Two of the judges at Lumiose City's Pokémon Showcase will be the Kalos Champion and Kalos Queen themselves, our favourite couple, _Ash and Serena_!"

The broadcast ended with Ash and Serena with Ash and Serena sharing a cute kiss and a warm embrace, and the director applauding the duo, along with the crowd in the background. The screen faded out, before returning to the Pokémon talk show. I just sat there, unable to comprehend _everything _I'd just learned. I stared into blank space, trying desperately to understand it all. But the only thing I could properly remember, the only thing that kept ringing in my head, was what that director had said.

_"__Our favourite couple…Ash and Serena…Our favourite couple…Ash and Serena…Our favourite…" _

"Shauna? Shauna!" My thoughts disappeared as Mum shook me again.

"What?" I asked, unaware that I'd blanked out again.

Mum scoffed, "You just…conked out again. Did you hear what I said?"  
>I blushed, "Uh, sorry, I didn't. What was it that you said?"<p>

"I said that those two, Ash and Serena, they look cute together. Don't you think?"

I stared daggers into my mum. It was as if she'd just betrayed me, cutting me deeply. But I pushed my feelings down and smiled. "Yeah, he…they looked alright together," I managed. Mum nodded and walked over to the kitchen, where she grabbed a loaf of bread and some eggs from the fridge. "Breakfast should be a few minutes, so why don't you go have a shower?" I agreed, happy to have an excuse to leave. I stumbled up to my bedroom, still in mid-thought, picked out an outfit and headed to my bathroom. I stripped off my pyjamas and turned the shower on.

_Okay, _I thought to myself as I tested the water. _Let me see if I can remember it all. One, Ash is Kalos Champion. I could've guessed that by now. He's so confident in himself and his team; it would be strange if he __**wasn't**__ Champion by now._ Happy with the temperature, I hopped into the shower and started scrubbing myself with my bar of soap.

_Two, Serena is Kalos Queen. _I stopped washing myself for a second and thought about that for a second. **_Serena_**_ is Kalos __**Queen**__. _I began to remember how Serena became Kalos Queen in the first place. Aria had decided that she and Braixen wanted to move on from performing, so she forfeited her title of Kalos Queen and began a journey through Kalos for Gym Badges.

_I guess that means, one day, Ash and Aria will battle. I'd love to see that! _I smiled to myself. I started cleaning myself again, slowly moving from the neck down.

_Three, Ash and Serena are dating! I couldn't tell when I left for home four months ago whether they were dating or not, but every vein in my body was hoping that they weren't. I mean, whose life did she save in order to deserve Ash? Honestly! I just…_

A large clatter brought me back to reality. I looked around and saw that I'd squeezed the bar of soap so hard, I'd split it in half. It must've hit my shampoo bottles and knocked them over. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

_Okay, _I pondered. _Anything else I've forgotten? _I recalled the ad and rewound through it mentally. The only thing that came to mind was Ash and Serena's matching outfits. _Ash __**did **__look rather confident in that outfit…_ I noted subconsciously. I shivered as I remembered how tight his outfit was, perfectly sculpting around his abs, his muscles, his…well, his _other _areas of interest. _I guess Serena finally taught him how to dress properly…_I giggled to myself.

I turned the shower off and put the half a bar of soap I was holding onto the shower rack. I grabbed two towels and wrapped the around myself; one around my chest and one bundling my hair, the way Mum had shown me all those years ago.

Barely dressed, I wandered downstairs and spotted a plate of bacon, eggs and dry toast on the kitchen table. I sneakily grabbed a few rashers of bacon before Mum caught me.

"Shauna! Go put some clothes on! What if one of those boy friends of yours had come over?" Mum exclaimed.

I blushed madly, "Mum, you know Tierno and Trevor are _just _my friends. Please don't call them my _boyfriends_!"

Mum groaned, "I didn't say _boyfriends_, I said…you know what? Never mind. Just go get dressed, hun. Breakfast isn't going anywhere." I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs, chewing on a piece of bacon as I did so.

I came back downstairs, fully dressed this time…or, at least, _mostly _dressed. I was wearing my favourite short-cut jeans and pink top with brown checks. I had two pink ribbons in my hair again and I'd lightly applied a little make-up. _Why not?_ I had asked myself.

I sat down next to Mum as she sighed tiredly. "You okay, Mum?" I asked. She nodded, "Yes, I just…I wish you'd wear something a little more…_conservative_." I gasped, annoyed that Mum still didn't understand modern dress code.

"Mum," I began, for the hundredth time, "This outfit was designed by Aria _herself_. It's chic."

"Hasn't that Aria girl had sex, like, 20 times?"

"_Mum! _She's, like, 16! And besides…it's not like showing a little skin ever hurt anybody," I casually remarked.

Mum laughed, "Well, I just don't want to see you getting hurt. Everywhere you go, I see all the boys just _drooling _over you."

I picked a piece of toast and said, "Yeah, not _every _boy, Mum…"

"What was that?" she asked. I stopped buttering my toast and paused.

"Uh, nothing! Just talking to myself…" I tried. Mum gave me a look, the sort of look that says, _I-know-what-you-said-but-I-won't-ask-about-it-because-I-can-tell-you-don't-want-to-tell-me-but-I'm-here-for-you-if-you-ever-do-want-to-tell-me_.

I nodded appreciatively and went back to buttering my toast. Today had been a big day, and it was only nine in the morning, but if there was one thing I knew, it was this; I was hungry. I bit into my toast and wondered about how I wanted to look when I went to see Ash in Lumiose City.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Ash's POV**

I bolted past the Lumiose Tower, desperately looking for a certain cafe nearby. I spotted Café Soleli to my right and hid inside it, not daring to peek outside the window from behind a menu I'd picked up.

As the roaring crowd ran past the window, a girl of my age sat down opposite to me. Her honey blonde hair ran delicately past her shoulders, resting just above her bust. She truly did look stunning when she wore her classic red skirt and black sleeveless, but our current situation didn't allow her that luxury, so she wore a long black skirt with blue stripes running up the sides, and a white top with similar patterns and colours.

With an arrogant smirk she asked, "Get spotted again, did we?" I sighed, gathering my breath so I could answer her. I took my tinted sunglasses off and nodded, shrugging.  
>"At first it was fun, but now it's starting to annoy me. Well, except for the <em>girls<em>…" I commented. Serena punched my arm and said, "I'm right here, you know."

I laughed, "I know, Serena. I was just kidding." I took her hand and held it, allowing her warmth and love to soothe me. _I'm so lucky, _I thought to myself. Serena began to blush as I smiled at her. After Serena becoming Kalos Queen and I beating Diantha, the former Kalos Champion, we hadn't had a spare moment just to enjoy each other's company, especially since we announced that we were officially a couple. I savoured every second I was allowed to look into Serena's eyes, as I remembered all the amazing times we'd had together and looked forward to the amazing future we would have together.  
>"You know, we still have a day or two before we need to actually <em>be <em>here, Ash," Serena noted. "We could go revisit Courmarine City if you wanted…"  
>I smiled. I knew why Serena wanted to visit Courmarine City again, and it amused me that Serena still remembered small details like that. We'd had hundreds of dates by now, most of which were set up by our managers, who <em>insisted <em>we had date nights ever so often, for the paparazzi. I didn't mind it, but Serena could never be her real self with a camera shoved in her face, and neither could I.

But, even so, she still remembered our first date. Just another thing about her I loved.

"Or," I began. "We could go back to that Pokémon Centre on Route 12?" Serena snorted in laughter. "What, so you can try and molest me in my sleep again? Ha!" I blushed, shaking my head. "You weren't sleeping, Serena. It doesn't count."

Serena giggled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a passing waitress. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I happened to overhear you say each other's names. You wouldn't happen to be _that _Ash and Serena, would you?" the waitress asked, pointing outside the window to an electronic billboard that was advertising our appearance in the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase.

Serena looked at me, then nodded to the café's exit. I nodded for her to go as I replied politely, "Uh…yeah. That's us, ma'am." The waitress squealed in delight, dropping the tray she was carrying and pulling out a pad and a pen.

"Oh my gosh! I _knew _it! C-could you please give me your autograph, Ash? _Please_? I am such a huge fan of yours, and Serena's, too!" I chuckled, took the pen and pad and began to sign the paper. "Who am I making this out to?" I asked without looking up. "G-Grace, sir."

I smiled and finished the message with, "_To my biggest fan, Grace." _I gave it back to her, hoping she hadn't attracted any attention. She squealed again and held the page close to her chest, hugging it tightly. "Thank you _so _much, Ash! You're such an amazing person," Grace praised. I blushed gently, taking my sunglasses and getting up. "That's okay, Grace. I appreciate all of my fans, and I know Serena does, too." Grace squealed for a third time and muttered to herself, "He knows my name, he knows my name…" I took the opportunity to leave, but I was turned around by Grace. She flung her arms around me and locked lips with me, trying to push her tongue into my mouth. I struggled out of her embrace and broke a kiss I never asked for. Grace swooned and fell to the floor, exclaiming, "I just kissed Ash Ketchum…" A group of bystanders who had been watching looked down at Grace and whispered, "Did she just say _Ash Ketchum_?" They then looked up at me, and I gulped.

_I'm dead. _I shook my head at the table of girls, but I couldn't stop them from screaming, "Ah! It's Ash Ketchum!" I turned for the exit and ran as fast as I could, but these jeans my wardrobe department chose for me today were designed for making me look good, not for high-speed movement.

I ran back towards Lumiose Tower, being followed closely by a now enormous mob of both men and women. I ran down a hidden alley and turned a corner, but was snatched by a tight grasp before I could keep running. I huffed loudly as Serena held her finger to her lips. I took the message and calmed myself down, slowing my breathing. Serena looked around the corner and spotted the mob running the opposite way, continuing towards Lumiose Tower. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Looks like we're alright now, Sere…mmmph!" I was interrupted by Serena throwing herself at me, kissing me passionately. I allowed her to move away anytime she liked, as I certainly wasn't going to stop her. Serena eventually moved back and held her hand behind her back, just the way she knew I loved. I licked my lips, tasting Serena's lip gloss. "Strawberry?" I asked cheekily. Serena blushed. I took her hand and whispered, "Let's go to Courmarine City, Serena." Serena gasped and smiled in glee. I felt a tingle run down my spine. I loved making her happy, and I enjoyed it when she did the same for me.

I withdrew a Pokéball from my Bag and threw it into the air. Talonflame appeared in front of us, crying its name. I smiled proudly, allowing Talonflame to enjoy the sunlight for a moment before asking, "Talonflame, could you fly us to Courmarine City, please?" Talonflame nodded, screeching eagerly at the chance to spread its wings and exercise again. I leapt onto Talonflame's back and held my hand out to help Serena up, but she just stood there and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. Serena shook her head, "Nothing! It's just…this is a little bit of a fantasy of mine and you've brought it to life. I…I-I think I need a moment to, uh…yeah…"

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out again. This time, Serena took it and hopped onto Talonflame, hugging me as tightly as that waitress held my signature. She rested her head on my shoulder contently, and as soon as I was finished staring dreamily at my future wife, I commanded Talonflame to fly. He flew straight up into an open plain of clouds, where he spotted Courmarine City. I rubbed his beak happily, and leaned forward. Talonflame understood and sped with insane speed towards my destination. I was going to enjoy the next couple of days with Serena. I checked to see if Serena was looking, before stopping Talonflame. "Tal?" Talonflame questioned. I bent down to whisper into Talonflame's ear, "We'll go with Fire Formation 6, Talonflame." Talonflame nodded and skyrocketed into the air, twisting and turning, forming a shape with the clouds that surrounded us. When Talonflame finished, I pointed to a section of space that we could see the shape well in. Once Talonflame flew to the spot I'd directed it to and turned to face his creation, I gently shook Serena. "Psst, Serena." Serena opened her eyes carefully. "Yeah?" she asked.  
>"Look," I said, pointing at the cloud Talonflame and I had formed. It was a big, fluffy heart with our names inside it. Serena gasped, "Wow…" I grinned, patting Talonflame proudly, happy with his work. I leaned down to Talonflame's ear again and whispered, "You know what to do, buddy." Talonflame screeched as he used Attract, sending hundreds of small love hearts towards the big one we'd made. They eventually settled around the heart cloud, glistening in the sunlight.<p>

Serena exclaimed, "Ash, this is amazing!"

I smiled, "It's not over yet." I clicked my fingers and Talonflame sent a massive Flamethrower at the cloud. The Flamethrower attack made contact with the cloud and the Attract attack, bursting the love hearts and evaporating the cloud. Serena looked confused, but my knowledge of clouds proved fruitful when the evaporated cloud actually turned out to be a wisp of smoke, forming the exact same shape as the cloud did, and the Attract love hearts formed falling sparkles when they burst, surrounding the smoky message of love.  
>The illusion eventually formed a message made of smoke and enveloped with sparkles not unlike glitter.<br>"Ash, that's incredible!" Serena praised, "But, won't it just blow away?" I nodded and withdrew another Pokéball, Hawlucha's. I threw it and Hawlucha emerged, crying its name as well.  
>"Hawlucha, use Protect on the smoke!" I commanded. Hawlucha nodded and sent a sphere of blue aura towards my message, surrounding it completely.<br>I turned back to Serena and said, "Problem solved! It's there forever now, Serena."

"Really?" Serena asked.  
>"Well, only until someone attacks it, but why would they attack a cloud?" I responded truthfully.<br>Serena face-palmed. "Um…maybe if someone was trying to make a love heart cloud for their girlfriend?" I stared blankly, having been oblivious to this possibility.

I attempted to apologise, but Serena just kissed me again. "Don't worry, I love it…you. I love you, Ash." I smiled and returned the kiss adoringly. "I love you too, Serena. Let's go to Courmarine City." Serena rested her chin on my shoulder and watched the sunset with me as Talonflame flew to Courmarine City. I sighed and took a deep breath. Everything was _perfect_.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Shauna's POV**

Everything was _terrible_. I'd tripped over and fallen in mud as soon as I walked outside, so I had to go back inside and change into another pair of short-cut jeans and another pink top. But as I was walking upstairs, I stubbed my toe on the last step, so now it was too swollen to fit into my favourite pair of heels. I decided to just wear a pair of sneakers, but I didn't feel the same.

_Ash is going to think I'm a total slob in these sneakers…_ I told myself. After taking one final glance at my bedroom mirror, I gave up and shrugged.

"It'll have to do," I said to myself as I trudged back downstairs. I checked my Bag for two Pokéballs, Bulbasaur's and Eevee's. Mum had given me an Eevee as an attempt to cheer me up after I came home a few months ago. She thought I seemed depressed, which I was, and caught it for me.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, drinking it furiously. I couldn't wait to get going. As I approached the door again, I bumped into Mum.  
>"Where are <em>you <em>going, Miss?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm. I groaned, knowing that she was just trying to annoy me. "I'm going to Lumiose City, Mum. You know that." I attempted to push past her, but Mum stepped back in front of me.  
>"Ah, now hang on. You haven't told me <em>why <em>you've decided to go, young lady. Are you…" Mum paused for a second, as if she was wondering how to finish her question.

"Am I _what_?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance. I clicked my fingers impatiently, trying my best to hurry this along. I was losing precious time with Ashy!

Mum began to whisper delicately, as if treading on proverbial eggshells, "Are you, maybe…_competing_?"

"Jeez, Mum!" I shrieked as I stormed out of the house. I trudged down Route 22, angrily muttering to myself.

_Why does she insist on meddling in my life? _I asked myself. I needed to calm down, or my face would burst out in wrinkles. I rummaged a hand through my Bag and found a white Pokéball with red lining, my Eevee's. I gracefully launched it into the air, revealing my beautiful Eevee.  
>I held my arms out lovingly, catching Eevee mid-air. I hugged her, smiling and rubbing my face in her fluffy fur surrounding her neck.<p>

"Eevee, sweetie! How are you?" I asked, caressing her in my arms like a little baby. Eevee cooed adorably, beaming at me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen. _Well, after Ash's of course… _I noted. I let Eevee climb up onto my head and started walking to Santalune City.  
>"Eev eev-ee?" <strong>Where are we going?<strong> Eevee inquired.

"We're going to Lumiose City, sweetie."

"Eevee?" **Why?**  
>"To…to see a friend. He's going to be at Lumiose City tomorrow, and I'd like to surprise him."<p>

"Vee ev?" **Who?**

I blushed. Maybe I had said too much. "Um…just a friend. I'll introduce you when we get there."

"Eevee, ev vee ee-vee?" **Well, what is he like? **

I sighed, not knowing where to begin. "He's tall, really funny and so, so, so, _so _cute. He's really friendly and loves his Pokémon. Ashy treats his Pokémon like lifelong friends, and they treat him they same way. It's probably the thing I love…" I stopped myself mid-sentence, suddenly realising what I had almost said. I looked up cautiously at Eevee, who had her eyes closed, probably trying to imagine Ash.

"Vee eev-ee ev _vevee_…" **I didn't know you knew anyone named ****_Ashy_****… **A wide smile spread on Eevee's face as she admired my deep blush.

I chuckled nervously, pretending not to notice Eevee's expression. Instead, I responded, "Did you want to stop in Santalune City, Eevee?" Eevee nodded, keeping her smug look firmly on her face.

I looked forward, happy that Eevee had dropped the conversation. I walked onwards, spotting a giant stone Roselia in the distance. I grinned, realising that I was getting closer and closer to Ash...and Lumiose City.

I had dreamed about him again. It was the same dream as the night before, the one how Ash was admitting his love for Serena over me, but this time I changed it. I somehow manipulated the dream to make Ash ravish me on the spot as Serena and the others disappeared. But, like last time, Ash also disappeared in the end, just before I got his boxers all the way off. I got a quick chance to drool over his bare chest and his fabulous muscles as he ran a hand down my body, making a shiver follow suit. I remember purring in delight before planting another kiss on him. He was so compassionate, and I loved that, but his _body_…damn. I swooned as Eevee jumped off my shoulder, unbeknownst to me. Suddenly, a bright light shone from in front of me, temporarily blinding me. I squinted and looked down to see Eevee enveloped in a blue orb of energy.

"No…" I stuttered. "No…no, no, Eevee, sweetie. Don't do that. Stop!"

Pink ribbons began to emerge from the orb, patterned with hearts all over. I ran to the blue orb and cried, "Don't evolve, Eevee! Please!" The ribbons stopped growing and sucked back into the orb, which was starting to get darker. After a while, the orb dissipated and Eevee returned, crying her name enthusiastically. I burst into tears and hugged Eevee, thankful that I stopped the evolution.

"Oh, Ash! Don't ever leave me, sweetie!" I sobbed happily.

Eevee raised an eyebrow, "Ev vee vee eev-_ee_?" **Did you just call me ****_Ash_****? **

I gasped in embarrassment. My blushed returned quicker than ever and I did my best to look away, but Eevee's cuteness was too much to hide from.

All I could do was shrug and mutter, "Whoops?"

I thanked the hotel manager for the room key and entered the elevator. I pressed the button with a three on it and waited. The doors closed and the cheesy music started. I groaned and stuffed my fingers into my ears. I _hated _elevator music.

I arrived at Floor 3 and looked around for Room 42. As I walked up and down the corridors, counting the door numbers, I remembered the pink ribbons from Eevee's near-missed evolution.

_Pink ribbons, love hearts…She was evolving into a Sylveon! _I noted. I watched Eevee trot joyfully in front of me. I didn't want her to change. Never. Eevee was mine, and _she _would never leave me… _Wait, what? _I heard my inner voice ask. I stopped for a second and thought about it. _Why __**do **__I care so much if Eevee evolves? It is natural, seeing as though Eevee is the Evolution Pokémon. Maybe it has something to do with…_ I was interrupted by Eevee calling for me. It had stopped in front of a door labelled, "Room 42".

I picked Eevee up and smiled as I inserted the room key. I opened the door and gasped. It was a massive room with a balcony, a king-size bed with pearl white sheets, a huge flat-screen television, a decent kitchen and a private bathroom with a bath, shower and spa. I marvelled at the size of the room, letting Eevee go off and explore it. I sat down on the bed and noticed a folded note on the bedside table. I grabbed it and began to read the neat cursive inside.

_I hope you enjoy your stay in our Master Suite, Shauna! xoxoxo_

_- Daniel_

I giggled and rolled my eyes as I chucked the note in the bin. I couldn't believe that manager got up here before I did. _Just another hopeless boy…_ I laughed to myself. I laid back and turned on the TV, flicking through all the boring news channels. I stopped on _ShowcaseTV_, because they were making an update on their Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase story. A cute, perky lady with pink hair appeared with a microphone in front of a roaring crowd with different signs assorted throughout.

"Stacy here from _ShowcaseTV_, checking the scenes at the Lumiose City Showcase Stadium," Stacy announced. "Kalos royals Ash and Serena, the Kalos Champion and Kalos Queen respectively, will be here in _two days_, and already it is _hectic _here!"

The crowd screamed louder than ever after hearing their idols' names. Stacy grinned and walked over to some of the crowd members to interview them. She stopped in front of a girl with blue hair and a white beanie. Her black sleeveless vest and white tee contrasted with her short, pink skirt well. Stacy held the microphone to this girl and yelled, "What's your name, cutie?"

The girl yelled back, "Dawn!"

I raised an eyebrow, thinking that I should've known that name from somewhere.

"So why have _you _come to the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase, Dawn?" Stacy asked.

Dawn responded, "I'm competing, but I'm also looking for an old friend I used to travel with!"

Something was itching in my brain, as if I knew who this person was.

"And who would that be?" Stacy wondered.

"Just…a friend!" Dawn smiled.

"Right! Well, I wish you…Oh, wait a second! I'm getting a live update on Ash and Serena's location!" Stacy announced. The crowd went deadly silent as Stacy acknowledged the information that was coming through her earpiece.

"Yep. Uh huh. Okay. Okay, cool. Alright, guys! It turns out Ash and Serena have been spotted in Courmarine City, for reasons unknown! Their managers are apparently unaware to this location change, so this must've been a secret between the two!"  
>The crowd <em>awwed<em> in approval, until one girl yelled out, "Are they still coming?" That one sentence sent the crowd into disarray as many of them wondered if Ash and Serena had cancelled. I was now sitting on the edge of the bed as close to the TV as I could possibly be. They couldn't have cancelled…could they?

Luckily, Stacy began to wave the crowd down as two stage managers wheeled a large TV on set. Stacy cried, "Everybody, settle _down_! We have Ash and Serena live on video chat via Courmarine City _right now_!" The TV screen flicked on and, sure enough, Serena and Ash came onscreen, smiling and waving. The crowd went into a temporary state of pandemonium, pushing and shoving as they rushed to get a view of the screen.  
>Stacy made her way to the front and asked, "So, where are you guys? All these fans are expecting you!"<br>Serena grinned and said, "Well, we just told our managers that we've decided to take a day or two off. You know, personal days." She looked at Ash and winked. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "So we decided to check out Courmarine City again! It _is _one of our favourite places to chill."

"Awesome!" Stacy exclaimed, smiling to the cameras. "But here's the question; are you still coming to Lumiose City in two days?" The crowd went quiet again, anticipating the couple's answer.

Ash and Serena looked at each other, then back to the camera and said in unison, "Of course!"

The crowd screamed in delight after the confirmation of their arrival. I clapped my hands together and took a deep breath. _Oh, thank __**Arceus**__. I nearly thought he wouldn't come…_

"So…" Stacy began, hinting a cheeky smile, "How'd you two lovebirds get to Courmarine City without anyone noticing?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer, but Serena pressed her finger to his lips, cutting him off. Serena then turned to the camera and winked, "That's for us to know and for you to find out!"

Stacy laughed, "Damn! Thought I'd catch you two there…oh well! So, we'll see you in Lumiose City?"  
>"Definitely!" Ash and Serena responded in unison. They ended the video chat with a live kiss, before turning the camera off.<p>

"Well, you heard it live, peeps! Ash and Serena _will _be here in two days for the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase! This is Stacy reporting from _ShowcaseTV_, telling you to keep calm and _enjoy_!"

The broadcast ended with shots of the ecstatic crowd. I turned the TV off and sat there, absorbing all the information. Eevee returned and curled up in my lap, snuggling herself into a comfortable sleeping position. I smiled and did the same. Too much to think about exhausted me, and a nap sound great. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep, hoping I'd see Ash in my dreams again.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Ash's POV **

I opened my eyes, gently peeking over at the delicate beauty lying next to me. Serena was still asleep, mumbling quietly to herself. I smiled as I watched her. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so…well, _serene_. As I admired her, I noticed her hand was lying open on the pillow, just beckoning for me to take it. I slowly moved my hand up onto the pillow, not wanting to wake Serena up. As my hand got closer to hers, I found myself breathing harder than usual. My heart was racing and my brow was beginning to sweat.

_Am I nervous? _I asked myself. I smiled at the fact that I still got nervous when I was near Serena. She definitely fit the bill of _breathtaking_. I eventually gathered enough courage to take Serena's hand, allowing her warmth to envelop me again. I took a deep breath and continued to admire a snoozing Serena. I closed my eyes, content on falling asleep next to the girl of my dreams.

"Not trying to molest me again, are you?"

My eyes shot open as Serena sat next to me, laughing. I nearly jumped out of bed in shock, but I managed to regain my composure without making a fool of myself in front of Serena. I sat up, asking, "How long have you been awake?"

Serena sat up next to me, "Only a few minutes. I noticed you stirring, so I pretended to be asleep."  
>I thought for a moment. <em>This all seems familiar…<em> I noted, sensing a wave of déjà vu approaching. I shrugged, not bothering to think too long about it.

"Hungry?" she whispered. A massive grin was sprawled over my face. My bad habits must've been washing off on her.

"How can you _already _be thinking about food?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over Serena's hand, appreciating its smooth texture. I smelled it and sighed, overtaken by her scent. I closed my eyes and allowed the smell of fresh strawberries to surround me.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about _food_…" Serena moaned seductively. My eyes immediately shot open. I looked at Serena, who was biting her lip and rubbing my leg with her free hand. She looked up at me and pouted, fluttering her eyes deliberately. I gulped, feeling goosebumps arising where Serena was touching. She began to move her hand further and further up my leg, sending chills down my spine.  
>"Uh, Serena? Um…maybe we could, you know…"<br>"Could what?"  
>"Um...go get breakfast?" I tried. Serena laughed, embracing me and whispering into my ear, "Just kidding, Ashy. I mean, what would your mother think?" I groaned and threw my sheets off, headed for the shower. "It was just a joke!" Serena yelled.<p>

I came out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around my waist, looking for a robe. I spotted Serena sitting on the bed, watching TV.

She looked me over and nodded appreciatively. "Mmm, thanks for that…" she teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I looked around the room, not spotting the usual rack of clothes from Wardrobe. "Have you seen our clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just got a call from Jessica. She said they'll be up in ten, and we've got another one of those _live interview _thingies today before lunch, so…" Serena answered.

I nodded, taking a seat next to Serena. She was watching a replay from yesterday's _ShowcaseTV _interview. I grinned as I saw myself kissing Serena on TV, finding it weird that I could see myself kiss my dream girl over and over.

"Hey, Ash?" Serena muttered, leaning her head on mine.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you…happy?"

I looked down, deep into Serena's shining blue eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she was starting to tear up. I took a moment to lose myself in those delicate eyes; a moment I would treasure forever. She looked so gentle, so…vulnerable.

"What do you mean, Serena?" I pondered, treading carefully. I could tell this was a fragile situation.

"I mean, are you happy…with _me_?" Serena asked.

I sat there, blankly staring at Serena, unable to conceive anything to say that would be good enough. All I could do was place my hands on her cheeks and plant a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Just a gentle, pure kiss that probably only went for a few seconds, but felt like years. Hundreds of wonderful years to cherish, just with her.

I broke the kiss slowly, leaving a blushing Serena to sit and think about what I'd done.

"Serena," I began. I took her hand for added effect, "There is no one I'd rather be waking up next to every day than you. Every morning, I wake up and glance over my shoulder, checking for your breath."

Serena raised an eyebrow curiously, "Why?"

I wiped a tear from Serena's eye and said, "Because if you weren't breathing, there'd be no reason for me to get out of bed. If you were gone, there'd be no reason for me to stay. My friends, my Pokémon, I love them like family. But you…"

I could feel Serena quivering as she pushed, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath and finished, "I…I love you more. And I could not _possibly _be any happier. All I hope every day is that _you _stay happy, so I don't have to ever lose you."

Serena burst into tears, flinging her arms around me. I embraced her, not giving a care to anything else in the world at that moment. All I cared about was Serena. She was what was most important, and I wasn't going to give her up for anything.

A loud _knock _interrupted our blissful moment.

Serena sniffled, "That'll be Jessica." I nodded and opened the door, spotting a brunette wearing a fedora and strangely tight clothing on the other side. She held in one hand a clipboard and in the other, a clothes' rack on wheels that held several different outfits.

Jessica gasped when she saw me and blushed, falsely covering her eyes with her hand. I gave her a confused look, but all she did was point down. I looked down and noticed I was wearing nothing but a bath towel.

I shrugged, "What about it? Serena thinks I've got a nice body, don't _you_?"

Serena lightly punched my arm, frowning. "You shouldn't be so arrogant, Ash. Don't tease Jessica like that, it's mean!"

"No, no," Jessica insisted, bending to the side to check out my butt. "It's, uh…it's alright. I don't mind…"

"Hey! Jessica, could you stop staring at my boyfriend's butt, please?" Serena exclaimed. As Jessica shook off the sudden shock, I poked Serena teasingly and pouted, "What's wrong, Serena? Not getting _jealous_, are we? It's not a good look on you."

Jessica took the opportunity to disperse the current situation by bringing the rack of clothes into our suite. I sat down next to Serena on the bed, smirking as she jokingly poked her tongue at me.

Jessica picked out individual outfits for both of us and handed them to us. She had given me a red T-shirt with the logo _Champion-Approved _emblazoned boldly on the front and a black leather jacked with the same logo stitched into the pocket. Another pair of tight, black jeans accompanied the ensemble, but this time I was allowed to choose my own shoes; I went with my favourites from my personal line of shoes, the unfortunately named _Can't Ketchums_, basically a red and black sneaker with white lacing and my logo printed on the side. I loved the shoe, hated the name. But, in the end, they were just shoes, so I didn't really care.

Once Jessica had picked out most of Serena's outfit, she told me to go change. I took my outfit to the bathroom and changed into it there. I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before returning to the bedroom, where I saw a fully-dressed Serena and Jessica holding a black skirt with blue lining.

"What's that for?" I asked.

Jessica turned back to me and gasped, "Damn! I am good…Um, sorry, what was that?" I approached her and sat down next to Serena, pointing to the dress. "What's that for?"

"Well, I got your managers to message you guys about a live interview with _ShowcaseTV_. Did you get that?" Jessica asked. Serena raised her hand, acknowledging the text message on her phone.

"Well, this is the skirt Serena's gonna wear. I was thinking of putting it with…" she paused to dig through the rack of clothes and pulled out a white sleeveless with black lining and frilly ends on her arms. Ribbons of blue, not dissimilar to her eyes, were strayed throughout. I nodded in approval, but something ticked in my mind.

"Hold on, Jessica. If we're just going to be on-screen again, why is it so important that we look so good?" I asked. Serena agreed, probably thinking along the same lines as me.

"Your managers didn't tell you?" Jessica responded. We shook our heads blankly. Jessica sighed, "The interview's happening _here_. _ShowcaseTV _decided that they didn't want to miss you two having a quote unquote _romantic getaway_. It's supposed to be around midday, but I doubt those fans outside will wait until then."

"What fans?" I asked. Serena got up and looked out our bedroom window, gasping.

"Um…Ash? You might want to come here a sec…" Serena muttered. I walked over next to Serena and put my arm around her, gazing out the window. She pointed down to the road below and I saw them. A massive crowd was swarming around the entrance to the hotel, about seven floors down. I could only imagine how many were in the lobby itself.

"Whoa…" I whispered. Serena grabbed my hand and held it to her chest, squeezing it tightly. I could feel her heartbeat, her pulse. It gave me energy, it gave me courage.

I pulled her into a silent embrace and asked Jessica, "All those people are here…for _us_?"

Jessica nodded, putting our two matching outfits on the bed. "I'm gonna leave you two, but you've got to be down at the lobby for breakfast in fifteen. It'll take a while to get through the crowds in the lobby, but Security's trying to keep most of them outside. All you two have to do is smile and wave."

I thanked Jessica and watched her walk out of our room, taking the clothes' rack with her. Serena still hung her arms from my neck, her head buried in my chest.

"Serena…" I whispered.

She looked up and nodded, "I know, we've to get ready. It's just so…surreal, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I still can't believe it sometimes."

We stood in silence, staring out the window at the growing masses of people outside the hotel. _All for us…it seems like a bit much for me…_I thought. But as I looked down at Serena again, I whispered to myself, "I just need you…not all these people. Just you."

I stood inside the idle elevator, grasping Serena's hand tightly. We could hear the crowd already and the doors weren't even open yet. As the elevator doors opened, my grip tightened. There were so many people out there; all I wanted to do was go back up to our room.

"Nervous?" Serena whispered with a hint of a smile.

I nodded, "There's more people here than there were at my championship battle."

Serena turned to face me and fixed my hair, pouting cutely as she did so. "_Ash Ketchum, scaredy-cat_. Has a nice ring to it, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds good. I'll just make sure the media calls me that from now on, yeah?"

"Meh…better not. If you do, they might start calling me _Mrs Serena Scaredy-Cat_, or something…" Serena joked.

"Whoa, who said anything about marriage?" I complained sarcastically. Serena went pale, as if she'd just seen a ghost. A tiny blush was the only colour on her shell-shocked face.

I snickered, "Oh, if you could see your face! Don't worry; I'm just kidding…probably."

Serena grinned and pushed me playfully. Her blush was redder, but she was laughing it off. I put my arm around Serena's waist and walked out of the elevator.

_Mrs Serena Ketchum. Huh, sounds perfect to me… _I pondered.

Jessica stood at the reception desk, waiting for us. She approached us with a smile and praised, "Nice touch with the playful banter. They _loved _that."

I looked over at the glass doors and waved, receiving an uproar of screams and cheers in return.

"Well, that's fun," I jeered. Jessica led us to a small café area in the lobby, where we sat down and ordered breakfast. As we waited, Jessica took us through our planned events of the day, telling us that we had only a few hours after the interview before we had to fly out to Lumiose City again.

"But you can't fly on your Pokémon!" Jessica warned.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" I had been planning on passing by my little cloud on the way back.

"You'll ruin your clothes! I can't have you looking a total mess when you arrive in Lumiose City. If you think that _this _is a big crowd, just wait until we get back."

I nodded in understanding as a waiter came over with several cups and plates.

He sat a plate of pancakes in front me, and one in front of Serena. Both had ice-cream and syrup drizzled all over, but that wasn't the most interesting part of the dish. I pointed at my pancakes and looked at Serena. She nodded and started giggling, finding the irony in my joke.

The waiter frowned, "Is something wrong, Mr Ketchum?"

I shook my head, picking up the Oran Berry that sat on top of the stack of pancakes. "Just a question; where did you pick these Oran Berries?"

The waiter smiled, almost as if in delight that he could use his profound knowledge of every dish in his menu.

He announced, "_Those _particular Oran Berries were picked from a special crop on Route 12 that I personally frequent. They have been cooked to absolute perfection, using only the freshest of juices to prepare it. They are also scattered within the pancakes themselves."

"_Route 12_, you say?" I asked. The waiter nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, sir," Serena acknowledged politely. The waiter bowed and left us to enjoy our meals. I waited for him to walk into the kitchen, before excusing myself and following him.

I spotted the waiter praising the cooks, telling them that we loved their dish. I approached the waiter and coughed, just loud enough so he could hear.

"Oh, hello Mr Ketchum!" the waiter smiled. "Was there something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all! I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, of course! What is it you wanted to ask?"

I sighed, glancing over my shoulder just in case Serena had followed me. I didn't spot anyone, so I continued, "My girlfriend, Serena. Her birthday is coming up in a few days, and I've already got her a brilliant gift, but I'd like to bake her a cake she'd remember."

The waiter nodded, "Mr Ketchum, say no more! I'd be glad to bake her a cake worthy of a queen!" I grinned, happy that he understood so quickly.

"Great! So, how much did you want for it?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. The waiter tutted, wagging his finger. He took my wallet and put it back in my pocket, saying, "Oh, no, no, no. No money! We'll do it for free, just for you and your girlfriend, sir."

My jaw dropped. "I…thank you! I don't know how to repay you, uh…" I checked the waiter for a nametag. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"It's Antonio, sir."

"Thank you, Antonio. But, I won't be able to pick it up, because I'm headed for Lumiose City tonight. I might be able to send someone, but…"

Antonio cut me off, "Not to worry! I'll deliver it _myself_!" I couldn't believe this man's generosity. Antonio led me to the centre of the kitchen, surrounding me with chefs.

"Was there anything specific you wanted for this cake?" Antonio asked. I took the Oran Berry from my pocket and held it up, smiling. "Well…"

I sat back down next to Serena, who had eaten half of her pancakes. I took my knife and fork and dug in, as Serena questioned, "Where have _you _been?"

I took an empty fork out of my mouth and answered, "Just asking that waiter more about these Oran Berries." It wasn't a lie; I had asked Antonio more about them.

Serena giggled, "You really like these Berries, don't you?"

I shrugged, "For good reason, though, right?" I winked slyly at Serena, who blushed madly. Jessica looked up from her clipboard, looking amused. "Am I missing something here?" she asked.

Serena shook her head, still blushing. I grinned and went back to my pancakes. _You'll love the surprise, I'm sure of it! _I thought to myself. I watched Serena take a bite out of her Oran Berry, wincing slightly at its bitter aftertaste. I laughed and popped my Oran Berry into my mouth. Sweet, soothing, delicate. The perfect Berry for the perfect girl. _My _perfect girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Serena's POV**

I angrily muttered to myself as I adjusted the skirt Jessica had given me for our interview. Ash looked over at me and laughed. He puffed out his chest and held his arm out like a butler, smirking. He added a regal accent and asked, "Is thine skirt not to Madame's liking?"

"Shut up," I groaned. "This stupid thing is too long and thick."

Ash snickered, whispering something silently to himself. "What was that?" I questioned, predicting what Ash had said.  
>He shook his head, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking, if you don't like the skirt because it's long and thick…"<p>

I stared at him, with a glare that said _I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that_. I scoffed, getting over Ash's lame joke. "Alright, Superman. Settle down." Ash put his arms around me and kissed my forehead gently, allowing me to calm down.

"Relax," he said. "At least the interview is over now. We can just go back to the hotel, put on some sweatpants and chill for an hour or two."

I smiled, "Well, _you _can. I'll have to do my hair, and shower, like, five times, and…"  
>Ash pressed his finger to my lips. I stopped, tasting his syrup-covered lips.<br>"Have you not washed your hands since breakfast?" I asked, slightly grossed out by Ash's lack of hygiene.  
>"Um…yes?" Ash stuttered. I giggled and took his hand, resting my head against his shoulder for a second. We gazed out at the glistening ocean, listening intently to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Droplets of water sparkled down, resting on my skin gently. I leaned my head onto Ash's chest and admired the scenery, noticing Ash's heartbeat quicken as I did so. I still couldn't believe it at the best of times. My childhood crush and totally unrealistic dream had both come true within a matter of moments, it seemed. I took a minute to make sure I wasn't dreaming again. Just in case, I pinched my arm without letting Ash see.<br>_Ow…two, three, four…nope, this is real. _I smiled and closed my eyes. Serena Ketchum, Kalos Queen and wife of Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum. It really _did _seem like a dream.

"We should get back to the hotel…" Ash groaned with a wistful tone. Neither of us moved. Ash groaned again, this time with more of an insistent tone. I sighed, took one last glance at the sea, and got up. I swung my hips to the right and held my hands behind my back, just like I knew Ash liked. Immediately, his face lit up and he jumped to my side like an excited Lillipup. As we walked back to the hotel, hand in hand, I thought more about Ash and I.

It amused me that I could grasp Ash's attention so quickly, just by pushing my bust out a little further than necessary. Of course, he's the only one I'd do it for. I got so many creepy letters from "fans" of mine after I became Kalos Queen; many of them asked for photos of me, clothing optional. I sent _those _special fans a signed restraining order, of which I had many. But Ash had no idea. I would never let him know. I didn't want him to think of me as a trophy he could just brandish at any public outing whenever he liked. I mean, I knew that Ash wouldn't do that anyway. He always went out of his way to treat me like a…well, like a queen. Sometimes, though…his lack of girlfriend experience would trip him up.

As we arrived at the hotel, the now enormous crowd was still as loud as ever. Security had finally parted a walkway through the middle, but we told them to let the fans through. We spent a solid hour signing autographs and taking pictures. I overheard one particular hormonal fan scream, "I want you to make my babies!" I stifled laughter as I noted the fact that a fifty-something year old woman just conceived her strange fantasy to my fifteen year old boyfriend. We stood at the entrance of the hotel, giving our fans one last quick kiss, before retreating to the lobby, exhausted.  
>"What was the name of that woman?" I asked, strolling to the elevator in front of Ash.<br>I saw Ash shudder before replying nonchalantly, "Which woman?"

I placed a sly hand on his shoulder and ran my other hand down his chest seductively, instinctively closing the distance between us.  
>"You <em>know<em>…that woman that wanted you to impregnate her."

"Oh, you mean…" Another shudder from Ash. I did my best to hide my grin. "…Bertha…" Ash finished disgustedly.  
>I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out in a fit of laughter and smirked, "Oh, that is <em>perfect<em>! I think I spotted Bertha asking you for your autograph, right?" Ash buried his head in his hands in shame, nodding slowly. I nodded, very much aware of why Ash was so disgruntled.

"Hope you didn't get any ideas when you were signing them. You won't be marking _mine _up with a _Sharpie _any time soon…" I joked. Ash stared at his hands, shaking, as if in shellshock. "She made me touch them…" he moaned.

I led him into the elevator and pressed the number seven. I planted a soft kiss on his cheek, which seemed to break his trance. A slight blush appeared on his face as he chuckled, "Sorry."

He put his arm around me and hugged me tightly. Butterflies fluttered around inside me, still making me as frivolous as the day I saw him in Santalune City. I allowed these butterflies to influence me as I kissed him, gently allowing my tongue to wrap itself around his. Our embrace continued throughout the ride, not that I needed a massive metal box to elate me. Ash could do that all by himself with a cute glance or a quick wink. But I couldn't let him know that. A girl's gotta show some restraint, right?

I heard the elevator _ding_; signalling that we'd arrived at our Floor. I didn't need any help finding our room, because sitting outside our door was a brunette in a fedora with her usual _I'm-looking-to-impress-Ash _outfit; tightness personified. It was kinda funny that she still kept up with our little game.  
>About a month or so ago, I caught Jessica swooning over Ash at a live event of ours. I teased her for it, and ever since she's made a major effort to get his attention, in <em>any <em>way possible. If that meant wearing a silk buttoned V-neck so tight that her nipples ripped little holes, so be it. If Ash ever noticed Jessica in that way, he did a great job of hiding it.

Jessica got up and shot a pearl-white smile at us. "There you are! When you said you were going for a walk, I didn't expect you to go right down to the beach! I would've coordinated different outfits for the both of you…"  
>Ash put a firm hand on her shoulder and grinned, "Don't sweat it, Jess. You've done an awesome job. Now, all we have to do is get to Courmarine Airport by 2pm, right?"<br>Jessica paused for a second to stare at Ash's hand on her shoulder. Her blush was more evident now that ever.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, yeah, 2pm…I think. I-I'll check…" Jessica stuttered as she checked her wristwatch. "Yep. You two have about forty minutes before I want you changed. We'll make our way to the limo at 1pm."  
>I piped up at that moment, "Uh, yeah…Jessica. About that…" Jessica gave me a stern look, suggesting that she wasn't very open about changing her set schedule. I shook my head, "No, I don't want to change anything! It's just…" I sighed.<br>Ash looked me over and nodded, "Could we get going…a little earlier, maybe?"

Jessica put her hands on her hips emphatically, allowing a small pout to appear on her face.

"And why, might I ask, would you be doing _that_?"

We looked at each other and smiled. They'd be happy to see us, I was sure of it.

"We wanted to visit some friends of ours…preferably in _private_," I piped up, deliberately pushing the word _private_. Jessica ran through her timetable again and sighed.

"I…I'll have to move some stuff, and you won't get to your hotel until late, but apart from that…" Jessica explained, scribbling furiously on her clipboard. I clapped my hands together and smiled, "Great! Thanks, Jess. It really means a lot to us."  
>Jessica nodded it off, probably just trying to act cool in front of Ash.<p>

_I'll have to repay her sometime…_ I noted, storing a little reminder into my brain somewhere. Jessica gestured to inside our room, where an assortment of designer clothes were hanging and laying almost everywhere.  
>"Everything in here is a choice, a choice you two have to make. But <em>those <em>two…" Jessica pointed to the bed, where two outfits were laid out, neatly pressed and stretched. "…those two I chose myself."

She turned to me and spoke, "That skirt I showed you earlier? It works well with the top, and gives you a little room to…you know, _show off _to Ash…and the media, of course. And the adoring fans."

I heard Ash groan when Jessica said _adoring fans_. I smirked and continued listening.

"You'll want to do your hair up with the…" she paused for a second to analyse the hair bands and ribbons she'd assigned to separate outfits. At one point, she held a red ribbon in one hand and a blue scrunchie in the other, failing to find any fatal flaws to choose between the two. Eventually she just shrugged and handed me both.

"Again, your choice. But I think you'll like what I chose. It's…" Jessica stopped, waiting for the right word. "…classic. Yeah, classic." Jessica ended with a giggle and a small wave to Ash, before leaving the room. "Ten minutes if you want to leave early! I'll be down in the lobby!" she shouted from behind the door. I waited for her footsteps before moving.  
>I stood above the bed and looked at Jessica's choices for us. It only took me a second, before I gasped.<br>"What?" asked a disgruntled Ash, who hadn't wasted any time raiding what was left of the minibar. I pointed at Jessica's outfits as Ash looked over my shoulder. He checked out our clothes and laughed. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of my cheek and hugged me.

"They're good, huh?" Ash said, swaying me slowly.

I smiled, "They're perfect." We stood there, partially in shock, partially in serenity. Laid out in front of us, perfectly ironed, pressed and cleaned, were our first outfits we'd ever competed in together in a Pokémon Showcase. I sighed dreamily as I remembered back to that blissful day…

"Ugh, this hair just won't stay still!" I screamed, adjusting my ponytail for the fifth time. Ash smiled and came over to me, tying a bright red ribbon around my ponytail. I looked at him through the mirror with a faint blush. Ash had never gotten this close to me before. He added a little bow to the ribbon and sat his head on my shoulder, looking at me through the mirror as well as he kept his grin alive. I snapped my gaze away from him, embarrassed that he'd caught me blushing.

"You look awesome, Serena. You'll do great, I'm sure of it," Ash praised. I blushed again, surprised that Ash was still so close to me. I could almost hear his heart beating.

I stood up and looked him over, slightly amused that he thought he'd fully groomed himself. I brushed a few loose strands of hair around his ear and straightened his vest. I lingered as I held my hand against his chest, slyly taking an opportunity to feel his chest. Buff was an understatement when it came to describing Ash; I'd seen him working out with his Pokémon at training, but I'd never seen or felt his chiselled body like this before.

"You, uh, okay down there?" Ash chuckled nervously. I threw my hands behind my back instinctively, my cheeks now radiating with a pink glow.  
>"S-sorry, Ash…" I muttered, now finding a sudden keen interest in the floor. I felt my hands being squeezed…by Ash.<p>

My mouth was slightly agape as I watched Ash think of the right words to say. "Serena…" he began. I didn't dare speak, for fear of interrupting Ash. "…I get that this is your fourth Showcase. And, that if you win this one, you'll be able to enter the Master Class next time…" I nodded, appreciative that Ash was so concerned. I was actually impressed that he'd remembered this was the third Showcase win I'd need, what with him preparing for his 8th Gym Battle.

"But you need to calm down. I've seen you like this before, and honestly? It isn't good." I managed a weak laugh, remembering the last time I had a panic attack. Ash was right, it wasn't pretty. I heard Ash taking a step closer to me, still grasping my hands. I worried that my palms were getting too sweaty.

He rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. I sneaked a peek at his calm expression. He looked at peace with the world. I wished _I _could make him feel like that, the way he makes _me _feel…  
>"Take a deep breath, Serena…it'll help."<br>I followed Ash's suggestion, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I held it for a second, allowing all of my pressures and thoughts to filter out of my mind, even if just for a second.

"…and out, Serena."  
>I sighed, praying that my breath wasn't bad. I repeated the process with Ash a few times, and I noticed I felt a lot less pressured. It felt like, no matter what happened today, that I'd be okay, as long as Ash was around.<p>

I opened my eyes, just in time to spot Ash looking me over as well. His eyes seemed to be wandering from my hair to my chest and to everything in between. I looked closer and could've sworn I spotted a blush. I stared at his ruby red lips. I was wondering if Ash was doing the same.

Eventually, Ash broke the silence, "We should get going. The other pairs are already at the stage entrance, I think." I nodded in agreement and followed Ash out of our dressing room. He held the door open for me, which I appreciated.

_A man with manners is a man to meet_, my mother had always told me. I blushed as I remembered that little line. I waited for Ash to close the door, before continuing to the stage entrance.

We arrived within moments, thanks to the help of a stage assistant stationed outside our room. I stood in awe, listening to the rumbles of the massive crowd outside the curtain. I felt a hand close around mine, which I responded to instinctively. I squeezed Ash's hand back, allowing any nerves I had to leave my body and mind. Ash would always be there for me, I just knew it.

I turned to him and sighed, "Never give up until the end, right?"

Ash grinned and nodded. We stepped out past the curtain and allowed the light to envelop us.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Shauna's POV**

I stood impatiently in line as a mixture of contestants and observers were queuing up to enter the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase Stadium. Contestants were separated into a "fast" line, but the forty metres or so behind that line was mayhem. I was pushed and pulled like a rag doll against my will for the majority of my experience, but something interesting _did _happen during all the pandemonium.

I accidentally bumped into a blue-haired girl as I moved to the line labelled _contestants_.  
>"Sorry," I mumbled. The girl turned to me and flashed a smile, allowing me enough time to analyse her face. I recognised her immediately.<p>

"Um…excuse me?" I asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She turned back to face me, not bothered that I'd interrupted her again.  
>"Yeah?" she responded. Her tone was unmistakable.<br>"This might sound weird, but is your name Danielle?" I pondered.

She laughed, "No, it's actually Dawn. Dawn Berlitz." I politely shook her hand and gave her a bright smile.  
>"I'm Shauna. Are you competing in the Showcase?"<br>"Sort of…" Dawn shrugged. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

She spotted my look and continued, "I'm also kinda…looking for someone."  
><em>Aren't we all? <em>I thought wistfully to myself, not thankful for the unpleasant reminder of Ash.

"Oh, yeah? Who is it? Maybe I know them."  
>"I doubt it. He doesn't usually hang around in one spot for long anymore. Although, if I know him like I <em>think<em> I do, he's probably eating somewhere right about now…"  
><em>So, this person's a guy…<em>I noted. I processed this information, but decided not to press further. I checked Dawn out while I had a moment; she had deep, blue hair that ran down way past her shoulders and had slipped a white beanie on, too. She wore a black vest over a white button tee, and her pink miniskirt fitted in with her attire seamlessly.  
>She was average height, possibly ranging on the taller side of the spectrum. Her shape was thin overall, with the only difference being her bust, which was a little…perkier than expected. I assumed she was wearing a push-up bra, but she'd probably never tell.<p>

After registering her full look into my mind, I peeked over her shoulder at the line. It was enormous, and I knew we'd be here for a while.  
>"Well, this doesn't look like we're going anywhere fast…" I pointed out aloud to Dawn. She looked ahead and sighed, "Damn. We'll be here <em>hours<em>…"  
>"I know. We probably should've come earli…"<br>"Wait!" Dawn interrupted. I stopped abruptly, not expecting the sudden exclamation.

"What?" I shrugged. Dawn gave me a cheeky grin and jumped out of the queue, gesturing for me to follow.

I frowned, "But we'll lose our spot!" Dawn shrugged and walked towards the entrance of the Stadium. I looked to the front of the line again and decided it wouldn't be much more of a wait if we had to get back in line again, anyway.

I ducked under the red velvet rope and caught up to Dawn, who was strutting along confidently.

"What's the plan?" I asked, curious as to whether or not Dawn actually _had _a plan. She pointed to two beefy guys in matching black uniforms with the label _Security _printed on their pockets. "See those guys?" she responded.

I nodded, actually finding it hard _not _to see them. They were huge!

"Yeah. So?"  
>"They're brainless <em>men<em>. And we…" She paused to make a graceful motion to the both of us. "…are intelligent, attractive women. We can get past a pair of moronic goofballs like these two, no problem!"

I managed a sarcastic laugh as I spotted out of the corner of my eye another few thousand people lining up for the Showcase.

"So, we're gonna _flirt _our way in? Does that work with _everyone_?" I asked. Dawn's eyes went foggy and her confident smile reduced to a small smirk.

"Not everyone…" she whispered. I thought I noticed a familiar tone in her voice; regret. Or sorrow. Or pain, I don't know. They all sounded the same to me.

Dawn saw my troubled expression and shook it off, "No need to worry! We'll just get past these guys and get some coffee. I _really _need some coffee right now."

I agreed, mostly through instinct. I'd never really felt an obsessive desire for coffee before, but I wouldn't have minded a good cup of steaming-hot caffeine during a chilly day like this.

We arrived just in front of the contestant's entrance, making our way to the guards. Dawn led me to behind a tight corner, where we begun to plan our entrance.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked.

Dawn gave me a condescending look, as if I was an innocent little kid trying to fit in with a group of adults.

"This can't seriously be the first time you've flirted with someone?" she replied.

I rolled my eyes, remembering back to a few months ago. I just hoped I hadn't gotten rusty since then.

"Well, no. Obviously, I have before, but…"

"But not with older guys, right?"

I shook my head, "Not really, no."

Dawn put her hand on her hip and stared into blank space, her eyes wandering. "Okay," she said, "You know that feeling you get when a cute guy comes up to you and tries to be all, like, mysterious? And it kinda makes you feel like laughing at him?" I nodded.

"Don't do that. You don't want to come across as that _cutie-pie _that everyone thinks of as their little sister. You want to be desirable. You want to be available, but not available. You want to be flirty, without having to do too much. Know what I mean?" I nodded again, starting to get a decent picture of what Dawn was trying to explain.  
>"So, we act like sluts?" I responded.<br>Dawn scoffed and shook her head, laughing quietly. "Acting flirty and acting like a slut are two _very _different things. Slut is the completely _opposite _direction we want to go in. Remember, we're competing tomorrow. We need to keep a good image in public."  
>I raised an eyebrow. Dawn sounded very professional, as if she'd rehearsed that exact speech before.<p>

"You sound very sure of yourself when you talk about public image. Have you…done this before?" I asked, trying to rack my brains for all the previous Kalos Queens throughout history, just in case I'd accidentally snubbed an ex-Kalos Queen or something.

Dawn smirked, "I wasn't Kalos Queen, if that's what you're asking. I'm a Top Coordinator, in Sinnoh. You probably don't know what a Top Coordinator is, though…"  
>I shrugged in response, not knowing what a Top Coordinator was. I only kept tabs on the happenings of Kalos, and I never really had the time to learn about the other regions, and snippets of information about each, but not much after that.<p>

"Alright, I think we should go now," Dawn said, breaking the silence. I followed her from behind the corner and strode next to her as we approached the security guards.

"Do what I tell you, and we should get in easy…" Dawn whispered.

"No pun intended?" I whispered back.

"What pun?" she asked. I smiled and waved it off as Dawn unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, exposing as much of her bust as innocently as possible, whilst still trying to remain...decent.

We came to a halt in front of the two massive behemoths and instinctively I held my right foot on its toes and spun a bunch of strands of hair around my finger. Dawn flashed the guards a pearly-white smile. I let Dawn speak first.

"Hey, guys! I heard there's a big event going on here. What's that all about?" she pouted, throwing on a deliberate baby voice. It was cute, but enticing at the same time.

The guard on the left didn't move a muscle, although he had so many, I might not have noticed. The one on the right, however, returned Dawn's smile with one of his own and responded, "There's a Pokémon Showcase happening in there, and I heard the Pokémon Champion and Kalos Queen will _both _be there! This is the line for anyone who wants to compete, just as long as they're female, of course."  
>The first guard chuckled deeply, "This isn't the <em>Valentine's Day Sweetheart Showcase<em>, after all!" The two guards laughed heartily, allowing Dawn a chance to whisper to me, "Do what I do, 'kay?"

I nodded discretely, watching Dawn's every move. I waited for her signal.

Dawn looked back at the line the guard had pointed out and whined loudly, "But we'll be lined up _ages_! Surely there's something you guys can do…I'm sorry, I don't know your names."  
><em>Smooth, <em>I thought. The guard on the left introduced himself, "I'm Andrew. This baldy over here's Stan."  
>"<em>Baldy<em>? I'm not bald, I told you! The stupid hairdresser coughed when she was cutting my hair and shaved a massive line down the middle! I'd be the laughingstock of the event staff if I came to work today like that!"  
>"You already are…" Andrew muttered. Dawn giggled obnoxiously, which I mimicked quickly. She stepped behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. I suddenly compared myself to a trophy being displayed by a pretentious owner.<p>

"Well, this one's name is Shauna. And I'm Dawn! We're visiting from Sinnoh and we're thinking of entering this little Showcase thingy. But we can only hang around outside until curfew, because that's when our fraternity leader told us to be back at the hotel…"

_Fraternity leader? What is she…?_ Dawn gave me a nod, asking for my acknowledgment. I got the hint straightaway.

"Yeah, Stacey's always so, like, uptight!" I slurred, suddenly finding myself throwing a stereotypical high school teenage girl. I surprised myself with it, but didn't falter.

"Seriously! It's like she doesn't think we know she hooks up with loads of guys when us and our sisters are out…" Dawn added. I gave her an impressed look, which got me a wink in return.

Stan and Andrew were now conversing between themselves, gesturing between the two of us. _Could they be any more obvious? _I asked myself.

Dawn clicked her fingers quickly, grabbing my attention. I leaned over to her and she whispered, "Time to show off our _assets_…" She yawned and deliberately knocked her beanie off of her head, onto the ground behind us.

"Whoops!" Dawn exclaimed, giving the guards another million-dollar smile. "Jeez, I'm so clumsy! I'll just pick it up…" Dawn dipped, bending over right in front of Andrew, giving him a perfect view of whatever was underneath her skirt.

I took a second to reminisce about when _I _used to do that, but I never had the audacity to do it with a skirt on. _Must be a Sinnoh thing, _I noted.

I decided not to leave poor Stan out in the rain, because Andrew seemed pretty preoccupied with…Dawn.

I bent down next to Dawn and giggled, "I'll help, Dawny!" We fumbled with the beanie for a second or twenty, swaying our so-called _assets _side to side, for good measure.

My back was starting to get sore, so I whispered over to Dawn, "How much longer?"

"Not yet…" she responded. I waited patiently, trying to disperse the thought of pain from my mind.

"Okay, now." I sighed and straightened up, spinning on the spot and beaming at Stan. Dawn did the same.

"See anything you like, hun?" I asked seductively. I took a mental double-take, not actually realising I'd said anything. It seemed like I'd said it…on instinct. But it felt so familiar…

Andrew and Stan stood there like buffoons, stuttering nervously. I was pretty sure I hadn't lost my touch just yet. Dawn decided now would be as good a time as any to try.

"So, um…do you think you could let us _come_…in?" Dawn purred.

I picked up on her wordplay and added, "We don't want to have to get back into that _long_, _thick _line…"

Andrew looked at Stan and nodded. They marked our hands with a stamp of a Braixen, the current Kalos Queen, Serena's lead Pokémon. I was pretty sure I could feel their gazes firmly planted on our butts as we strutted towards the Showcase registration desk.

Once we were safely I pushed Dawn jokingly and mocked, "Oh, dear! I hope our _frat leader_,_ Stacey_ doesn't spot us out after curfew! She might give us a spanking again!"

Dawn laughed, "Yeah, but Stacey's probably too preoccupied with our frat sisters…or a few guys…to even notice we're gone!"

We snickered all the way to the registration desk, where we both filled out a quick _personal information _form. My pass was labelled _Entrant 124_, but Dawn's was labelled _VIP_. We accepted our laminated passes, so we wouldn't have to endure that awful line tomorrow.

"You know, I like you, Shauna," Dawn announced. "You're not like some of these other girls I've seen here. You're actually cool, without being, like, a diva."

I took the compliment to heart, appreciating the fact that I could make such a resounding impression within the confines of half-an-hour.

"You're pretty awesome yourself, Dawn. I guess I'm friends with a Top Coordinator now," I replied, beaming.

Dawn returned the smile and walked next to me as we made our way to a portable barista stand, desperate for coffee. I ordered an iced mocha with an extra chocolate shot. Dawn seemed amused by my order.  
>"Interesting choice," she commented.<p>

I sipped my drink and shrugged, "Mum always made me one of these after I had…" I stopped abruptly, on the verge of tears. I always avoided thinking about my dream, whenever I could. But, for some reason, it had just crept into plain sight. I wiped an emerging glint from my eye quickly, but a fraction of a second too late.

"Are you okay, Shauna?" Dawn asked, concerned. I nodded without talking. She put an arm around me and gave me a small hug, whispering, "Its okay, its okay…I've been there, Shauna. Trust me, sweetie." I sniffled, thankful for Dawn's unexpected support. A sudden memo triggered in my mind as I looked at Dawn's smiling face.

"Hey, Dawn?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You said you were looking for someone. A guy. What was his name?"  
>"Its okay, I doubt you'd know him. He kinda…moves around a lot nowadays."<p>

"I know, you told me that already. But I'm pretty knowledgeable about most people around Kalos. I used to frequent the Showcase scene, anyway."  
>Dawn looked away, obviously reluctant to say this mystery man's name. Whoever this guy is, he must've had a lasting effect on her.<p>

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked tenderly. I smiled cutely, nodding.

Dawn sighed, "His name…i-it's…"

"Yes?"  
>"His name is…"<br>"His name is _what_?" I demanded impatiently, growing tired of this game.

"…Ash. Ash Ketchum."


End file.
